Boys Vs Girls
by Angel'sbabyblue
Summary: Everybody wants to be better than anyone else. Either it is boys or girls. They will do anything up the challenge, no one want to admit a defeat.


Authors: since Chocoviolin corrected for me, I rather said the authors are two of us. 

Means…

Authors:

Writer: -Angel'sbabyblue-

Editor: Chocoviolin

Hi, -Angel'sbabyblue- here (Again^^)

Hope all of you didn't bored to read my story X3

Yay, here we go XD

-

Summary: Everybody wants to be better than anyone else. Either it is boys or girls. They will do anything up the challenge, no one want to admit a defeat.

**Boys Vs Girls**

-What Started It-

The sun is shining brightly at Heiomachi. Birds chirp happily. The wind blows gently. The breeze feels really nice, and cool against the skin. The sunshine **was** warm yet not too hot as the wind blew gently all over the town. The citizens of this town were doing their common activities. This sure was a peaceful day. Well, at least that was what everybody was thinking about.

Then we move to eastern part of that town. There, we will find Heiomachi High School. This school had the longest history at the town. The building was huge with a clock tower which will ring all over the town every each single hour. It definitely helps everyone in town know the time. However, for the students, it is not just their saving grace, but also their worst nightmare.

If the students of Heiomachi High School came late to school, the teachers and the discipline council will punish them without any excuses, no complaints and no reasons for being late. All of the students obey the rule and never dared to come late because of the punishment. The punishment was more like being a volunteer to clean their huge school, including the classroom, the meeting room, the hall, the Gym, and the garden for an ENTIRE week. Scary, right? Well it'll divided among all the late comers, so it would be of big benefit to the student if he/she comes late with many students, you could form a volunteer team 

Well, let's move to the story. Today was a common day for almost the town. Except for the boy we have here, a boy that has black hair and black eyes. He was driving his bicycle at a crazy and insane speed. Needless to say, he was a student of The Heiomachi High School, and he only has 15 minutes left to reach his school and slip away from the punishment. He already had to do the punishment last week and the thought of having to do the punishment again scares him. But suddenly, fate played a cruel trick on him as he was only a block away from school… a running girl suddenly appeared and blocked his way.

"Look out!"

"Kyaaaa!!!!!"

Fortunately, the boy hit the brake fast, so he didn't clash with to the girl, but as the result he fell to the ground with his bicycle on top of him. The girl, no… scratch that, the beautiful girl who had curly pink hair fell on her knees, closed her eyes, and covered her face. She looked really scared.

"Ouch…" groaned the boy as he got up. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked the girl and stretched his hand to help her get up when….

"Oh my God, Chris-chan!" suddenly two girls came by and trampled him (Poor him ^^)

"Are you okay?" asked a girl with a short hair worriedly.

"Did that idiot over there hurt you?" asked another girl, the girl with a pigtail, pointing the boy behind them.

"Oh, I'm fine, Nanami-chan, Aya-chan" Christine answer the two girls.

"Hey, that's not fair guys. I fell too, didn't I?!" the boy protested.

"Yeah, but that's because of your stupidity" said Nanami sarcastically.

"It's not that Nanami-chan" Christine cut her friend "It's not Santa-kun's fault, it's my fault".

"Of course it's not your fault Chris-chan. It's that idiot's fault" said Aya still pointing at him.

"Woah. Why the two of you insist that it was MY fault?" Santa was really mad now.

"Hey guys, what's the matter?" a boy and a girl entered, both of whom are really gorgeous people. The boy is green haired and tall while the girl, who was also tall, was raven-haired.

"Mizuki! Look, these girls are blaming me for an accident" Santa looked for defense from his friend, but the girls were not willing to lose either.

"No, listen to us Akira! That baka Santa just hit Chris-chan with his bicycle".

"But I did not even hit her! I had stopped in time, didn't I?" protested Santa.

"Hu uh, but still, you had her scared stiff!" Nanami insisted. And a full-blown argument ensued with neither party wanting to lose. They ended up glaring at each other as arguments ran out.

"Oh Christine, are you all right?" asked another blonde boy. He helped Christine get up and handed her a pink rose "You're as beautiful as always" Christine blushed a little.

"Huh, boys… all you know is flattery" Aya chuckled.

"Aya, you too are beautiful today" the blonde move to her and hand her a white rose.

"Come on Nozomu, you always say that to every girl you meet" said Aya with her hands on her hips.

And again the teens were arguing each other. Mizuki and Akira just looked at them with a confused look. They didn't know what to do and what to say. Nozomu still flirted with Christine while Aya stared at him. On top of that, Santa and Nanami had a mocking competition. They mocked each other. Well actually what had begun as a Santa Vs Nanami fight, turned into a Boys Vs Girls fight. Suddenly a cheerful boy appears in the middle of them.

"Hi guys, OhaYOU~" he said cheerfully.

"Get out of there Seiya!" Nanami shove him aside.

"Hey Seiya! You're a boy right?" Santa asked him.

"Of course I am, I'm a boy on the inside and outside you know… I'm not gay, you know!" Seiya answered it clearly and proudly "What's the matter with that?"

"Get out Seiya!" nanami raised her tone.

"Hey, what kind of girl screams like that? You sound like a fire siren!" Santa annoyed her.

"Shut up, it was your fault after all!" then they started arguing again.

"Geez, what's the matter with them?" Seiya was wondering and asked Mizuki and Akira who just being audience. They even more confused than him.

"Don't know, we do not have any idea about this" Mizuki replied.

"They were already like that when we arrived" Akira shook her head, not having any clue to what was going on, either.

Suddenly a noise came from behind. All of them searched for the source of the noise. There, they can see two students of Heiomachi High School running as fast as humanly possible. They were a brunette haired boy with amber eyes and a blonde haired girl with emerald eyes. They were running madly while arguing.

"Hurry up, or we'll be late" said the boy to the girl.

"And whose fault was it, I wonder?" she replied with an allude tone. "It was all thanks to your missing sock!"

"Hey, is that your way to say thanks? Everyday I waited for you to go to school, and you have always been late," he glared at her.

"Don't make excuses, Kanata. If we get punished by cleaning the entire school for a week, it's all your fault!"

"Okay, just score me one this time. After all, you've scored countless times already, Miyu!"

"Euh, meanie!" then Miyu tried to hit him, but Kanata dodged and stuck out his tongue. They were busy arguing each other while running, even when they passed their friends, they didn't even recognize that they were there and kept running and arguing.

"…" the gang keeps silent until the two of them passed by.

"Hey look, it's Kanata and Miyu!" Seiya break the silence. Then the others gasped and looked each other. It seems that everyone had a same thought now.

"Oh NO! We were late!" then they all ran at a crazy pace to the school; they probably even put Olympic runners to shame with their insane speed! But why wouldn't they? Everybody knew that if Kanata and Miyu were on their way to the school, it means that the school's bell will ring soon. With their speed, they caught up with Miyu and Kanata in no time.

"Woah, you guys are late, too?" asked Kanata. They were not accustomed to being late, because everyone knew that Kanata and Miyu are always the last people who would burst through the classroom door just a few seconds before the bell would ring.

"We have no time for chit-chat! Hurry!" said Seiya. All of them, umm… 10 of the teenagers, to be exact, ran madly towards Heiomachi High School.

They only need to run straight to their school…

It's just a straight road to their school…

It's just only 100 m left…

And it's just 2 minutes left…

(I didn't sure about my calculation here, if there's any mistake, gomen ne)

They ran and ran, finally the school's gate was just about 20 m from them. The group quickened their pace. The athletes and those with long legs came first, namely: Nanami, Kanata, Nozomu, Akira, Mizuki and Santa. Well, Santa was not really an athlete and doesn't even have long legs, but he was sure he didn't want to be left by Nanami since they were bickering a little earlier; his pride wouldn't allow him to lose to her. And the others, Miyu, Christine, Aya and Seiya was right behind them. They ran madly as the people along the street were looked at them confusedly. Well, you can imagine how noisy the street would be with 10 late students rushing along the street, disappearing in no time, leaving puffs of wind and dust in their wake.

But, just before the first runner reached the gate to step in schoolyard, the discipline council had already closed the gate.

"Oh no!" cried Nanami. The gang stopped right in front the closed gate. All of them were panting from running all around. And for the bonus, they couldn't make it. NOOOOO. None of them made it.

"It, it was just a, a few mo moo-re" said Miyu panting hard.

"A, are you o, okay Miyu-chan?" asked Christine while she was panting as hard as Miyu did.

"Let me try" suddenly Nozomu walked toward the gate. He called on a female discipline council member. A girl with layered hair.

"Good morning" he greeted the girl. The girl gasped found that it was the famous Hikarigaoka talking to her "Can you open the school gate please, I was just late because I picked meet this beautiful rose just for you" and he handed a red rose. With that, the layer-haired girl giggled and opened the gate for them "But I didn't regret coming late, because I be able to have a chance to meet a beautiful girl like you" Nozomu continued with his flirting. Just after they entered the gate, a male discipline council member, who was actually the head of the student council stood in front of them.

"Nozomu Hikarigaoka, Santa Kurosu, Kanata Saionji, Mizuki Yamamura, Seiya Yaboshi, Nanami Tenchi, Miyu Kozuki, Aya Konishi, Akira Kijou and Christine Hanakomachi, all of you report to the prefect of discipline immediately!" said the black haired boy "And… Hikarigaoka, what do you think I should do with you after flirting with my girlfriend?" Nozumo gulped, and the layer-haired girl winked at Nozomu while the rest of late comers laughed at him.

-

Tsusuku

-

That's it...

how it's? like it? hate it?

R n R please... ^^

next -The Game Start-


End file.
